¡Ese no soy yo! casi
by saralpp
Summary: Harry ya había escuchado de los libros; ni a él o a Ginny le importaron demasiado. Ron logro calmar a Hermione y hasta ahí parecía asunto arreglado. No contaban con que la bruja más inteligente de la clase encontraría las películas ¡y el Internet! MiniFic
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ese no soy yo!... casi**

El pequeño departamento del No. 8 de la Avenida Real en una de las esquinas olvidadas de Londres estaba tan silencioso como de costumbre de acuerdo a la opinión del vecindario. Ninguno de los vecinos sabía la razón y no podía importarles menos; el lugar era rentado por dos jóvenes que tan pocas veces aparecían por ahí que todo el mundo suponía con seguridad que usaban el lugar como un destino alterno al lugar donde vivían normalmente. Casi todo el año el departamento estaba vacío y cuando no, los inquilinos hacían tan poco acto de presencia como si no estuvieran. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que los dos chicos que rentaban el lugar eran personajes famosos porque la facha de aquel chico de anteojos y de aquel otro pelirrojo hacía sospechar todo menos eso.

-Maldita sea Harry ¡Me muero de hambre y no hay nada de comida por aquí, creí que la otra vez había quedado algo!...

Harry se contuvo de decirle a Ron que lo que decía era imposible. Desde un par de semanas antes de su cumpleaños no iban ahí y ahora se encontraban en diciembre por lo que aunque hubiera quedado un poco de comida cerca, hubiera sido irracional comerla.

-Creo que hay un poco de pelusa debajo del sillón Ron-bromeo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry-si quieres puedes comértela.

Ron gruño algo entre dientes y miro a su hermana con expresión de fastidio. Harry contuvo las ganas de reírse solo porque sabía que su mejor amigo ya estaba suficientemente enojado por tener que estar ahí como para hacerlo enojar más.

-No sé porque seguimos aquí si….

-Por Hermione-señalo Ginny divertida- ¿o es que quieres que nos vayamos y la dejemos sola en este, ¿Cómo lo llamaste?... ¿Saco de porquería?

Ron agudizo la mirada dirigida a su hermana pero no pudo evitar que las orejas se le pusieran rojas ante la sola idea de dejar sola a Hermione. Ginny volvió a sonreír, divertida con la expresión de Ron, como si pudiera hacer a un lado fácilmente que estaba haciendo enojar a su hermano adrede. A Harry le hizo gracia verlos pelear porque tenía bastante tiempo que no lo hacían.

-No sé qué estás haciendo tú aquí enana-ataco Ron- pero deja de provocarme o cambiare de idea sobre permitirlo.

-¿Desde cuándo volvimos a la tonta idea de que tu puedes permitirme o prohibirme algo?-contestó Ginny y por su tono de voz Harry supo que era su turno de empezar a enojarse en serio- Creí que ya habías madurado Ron. Me sorprendes.

-A mi me sorprende lo molesta que puedes ser…

-Pues a mí me sorprende-interrumpió Harry divertido, viendo a ambos hermanos lanzar chispas sin tener motivos reales- que Hermione no haya llegado y que tú Ron sigas poniéndote rojo cada vez que alguien dice su nombre ¿Hasta cuándo sucederá eso? ¿Hasta sus bodas de plata?

Ginny olvido el inicio de su enojo y se soltó a reír con ganas, genuinamente divertida. Ron fulmino a Harry con la mirada pero al sentir que se ponía rojo se dio la vuelta ofendido.

-Me sigo muriendo de hambre, voy arriba a dormir la siesta en lo que llega.

-Ya no eres un bebe Ron…

-A veces eres insoportable Harry-exclamo Ron sin dejar de subir- en serio.

Ginny siguió riéndose otro par de minutos hasta que Ron desapareció por las escaleras. Harry tomo la nota mental de asegurarse que Ron no se hubiera ofendido en serio y se sintió un poco culpable por buscar que su mejor amigo se fuera para poder estar a solas con Ginny un rato.

-Ron no es del tipo que se toma las bromas a pecho-señalo Ginny de pronto y Harry intuyo que su semblante le había dejado leerlo como un libro- ninguno de los Weasley lo hace, con tantos hermanos es casi una pérdida de tiempo.

Harry sonrió sin decir nada y omitió el mencionar a Percy. En lugar de eso, abrazó a Ginny murmurando un "gracias" y los dos se recostaron en silencio, buscando tomar una siesta parecida a la que Ron seguramente ya estaría tomando arriba. Después de todo, ser casi todos unos Aurores en regla los dejaba tan acabados como dejaba el entrenamiento de "casi titular de las Arpías de Holyhead" a Ginny.

_¡Plast!_

Harry se levantó como autómata al escuchar el fuerte portazo que dio la puerta del departamento. Ginny, que dormitaba abrazada a él, se levanto igual de rápido cayéndose al hacerlo y llevándoselo a él como resultado.

-¡Auch!

Los pasos apresurados de Ron se escucharon al mismo tiempo y Harry observo, al ponerse de pie, como su mejor amigo bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Apenas hubo ayudado a Ginny a levantarse, lo miro con reproche aunque estaba más que claro que no había sido el responsable del portazo si venía bajando de su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntaron el uno al otro al unísono pero no hubo tiempo de contestar nada pues la causante del alboroto entró aventando un paquete justo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Hay películas!-gritó Hermione observando a los tres como si fuera su culpa-acabo de descubrir que no solo son libros ¡Hay películas!

Harry, Ginny y Ron se miraron un segundo sin saber muy bien que contestar. Hermione los miro fuera de sí, totalmente molesta y fue Harry el primero en entender de qué demonios estaba hablando.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-¡Sí Harry, sí!-exclamó Hermione sentándose en el sillón- ¡De cada año!

Ron miro a su novia como si temiera que hubiera perdido la razón y frunció el ceño. Ginny miro a Harry preguntándole sin palabras que era lo que sucedía y Harry le contestó moviendo solo los labios pero sin decir una palabra.

-Ah ya entiendo-susurro la pelirroja cuando Harry hubo terminado y se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un codazo a Ron y susurrarle lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry escuchara- la historia del mundo muggle otra vez.

Ron soltó una risa y se acerco a su novia para ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros. Hermione lo miro amenazadoramente justo antes de que lo hiciera y el pobre chico se detuvo, con el brazo suspendido en el aire de manera estúpida. Harry se hubiera reído si no hubiera estado igual de asustado que divertido.

-¡No es gracioso!-exclamo Hermione molesta- ¡Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos! ¡Debemos demandarlos!

Ron, Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una fugaz mirada entre ellos sin saber que decir. Harry supo que su novia y su mejor amigo no tenían ni idea de que demonios pretendía Hermione porque los derechos de autor en el Mundo Mágico o la serie de demandas por privacidad no era cosa que les preocupara demasiado. Hermione pareció pensar lo mismo pues omitió a ambos y se contento con fijar su taladrante mirada en él, logrando que Harry sintiera escalofríos.

-Em... –dijo nervioso- ya te he dicho Hermione... No sé si quiero demandarlos...

-¡¿Pero que no te das cuenta de lo que están haciendo con tu vida?-estalló Hermione con un nuevo grito que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa y logro que finalmente Ron bajara su brazo y lo colocara a su costado como un soldado obediente- Eres toda una pierna de la industria del entretenimiento muggle ¡están ganando montones de dinero a tu costa! ... bueno a NUESTRA costa porque Ron y yo...

-¡¿Yo?- interrumpió Ron incrédulo- ¿Yo también aparezco?

-Por supuesto que sí Ron-contestó Hermione más tranquila- es obvio que si apareces en los libros, también aparezcas en las películas...

-¿Pecilu que?-pregunto Ron mirando a todos- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es esa cosa del cine muggle-explico Ginny- a la que Harry y yo hemos ido algunas veces. Te dije que era buena idea venir con nosotros.

-A mi no me importan esas cosas muggles-respondió Ron relajándose y sentándose en el sillón que estaba más cerca- No veo cuál es el problema Hermione.

-Honestamente yo tampoco-intervino Harry antes de que su mejor amiga volviera a gritarle a su novio- ya habíamos decidido que era caso perdido cuando después de los libros empezaron a sacar juguetes y quien sabe cuanta cosa. Al menos no saben donde vivimos, con eso me basta.

-No saben ni siquiera que sí estamos vivos Harry-apunto Hermione perdiendo la paciencia-pero ese no es el caso. El problema al que no le están poniendo atención es que no nos están presentando como somos, están targiversando la historia.

-¿Y quien no lo hace?-pregunto Ginny conciliadoramente- Corazón de bruja inventa un nuevo chisme de ustedes cada semana. Doble si se acerca alguna festividad. Ya ni siquiera sé cuantas veces han dicho que tú y Harry...

-¡Oh no me hables de eso!-exclamo Hermione- ¡Voy a vomitar si lo haces!

-Vaya Hermione, muchas gracias- musito Harry ofendido mientras Ron se desternillaba de la risa- debe ser cierto que prefieres besar al Calamar Gigante antes de que a tu mejor amigo...

-No me malentiendas Harry, es solo que...

-El que prefiere que Hermione bese al Calamar Gigante antes que a cualquier otro es Ron-apunto Ginny haciendo que su hermano parara su risa- creo que hasta se puso celoso la semana pasada cuando Teddy empezó a comerse a besos a Hermione.

-¡Hey!-exclamo Ron rojo hasta la punta del pelo-¡Ya te dije que estaba de malas porque ...

-Ya basta los dos, se desvían del tema-aclaro Hermione- estamos hablando de otra cosa, específicamente de la violación a nuestra privacidad y personalidades

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Harry sentándose junto a Ron y jalando a Ginny para que lo hiciera junto a él. Hermione, por toda respuesta, se sentó en medio de su novio y su mejor amigo, sacando de un bolso pequeño un montón de cosas con apenas un movimiento de su varita.

-¡Hermione no me digas que trajiste todo un cine!-exclamo Harry asustado mientras Ginny y Ron miraban curiosos todos los objetos-¡Eso es ilegal! No puedes…

-No seas ridículo Harry, esta no es mi bolsa para robar edificios completos.

Harry se calló sin atreverse a reír, lo mismo que Ron y Ginny, intrigado por el nivel de enojo que Hermione estaba demostrando. Ya había sucedió antes que su mejor amiga se comportara así, específicamente cuando les había hablado por primera vez de los libros que "contaban su vida" Hermione había encontrado el primer libro con el título de "Harry Potter" hacia ya un par de años, después de la guerra, justo cuando pasaba por una pequeña libreria muggle. A pesar de ir muy atareada, rumbo a una reunión con los Weasley, no había podido evitar detenerse y mucho menos entrar a hojear el libro curiosa como siempre había sido desde niña. Al abrirlo justamente había confirmado sus peores sospechas: el libro no solo resumía de manera bastante acertada la vida de su mejor amigo sino que también incluía suficientes datos de ella, de Ron y de muchos más de sus amigos y conocidos.

-Tienen que ver esto- había dicho pálida aquel día nublado, llegando a la Madriguera con los siete tomos recién comprados y depositándolos en la mesa, en medio de toda la familia Weasley y de Harry quien la miraba como si estuviera loca pero de manera más sutil a como Ron lo hacía en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le había preguntado Ginny tomándola del brazo y ella había alcanzado a explicar lo que había encontrado ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y el sonrojo de Harry. Ron había soltado una palabrota cuando ella dijo que estaban incluidos y buena parte de la tarde se la pasaron todos leyendo su gran descubrimiento, intentando decidir si demandar o no a JKR.

-No sé si quiero demandarla-había dicho Harry cuando salió del shock y nadie se había atrevido a decir algo al respecto más que el Sr. Weasley y George:

-Creo que es una sabia decisión Harry-había dicho Arthur Weasley- los muggles también tienen derecho a conocer las grandes cosas que has hecho.

-Y a saber el trauma que te provoco ver el primer beso de Ron y Hermione-bromeo George provocando que el ambiente se destensara un poco después del recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano.

El tema había sido pasado por alto por todos ese mismo día, menos Hermione por supuesto, que había seguido un par de semanas más ofendida con la tal JKR y parecía querer interrogar a todos los insectos que rondaran seca. Eventualmente lo había también dejado de lado o al menos había aprendido a disimular que lo había hecho porque no había vuelto a mencionar el tema desde que el asunto provocara una de sus primeras peleas de novios con Ron. Ahora sin embargo, parecía que el tema había vuelto y regresado con más fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Harry dejo de recordar al escuchar la voz asombrada de Ron y Ginny preguntar eso al mismo tiempo. Se giro a observar a sus dos amigos y a su novia a tiempo para observar como Hermione apoyaba un objeto sobre sus piernas.

-Es una computadora portátil-dijo su mejor amiga, sin despegar la mirada del monitor y tecleando furiosamente- y esperen a ver todo lo que tiene.

Harry quiso decir que no quería esperar a ver nada porque simplemente no le interesaba pero se quedo callado para no ser la chispa que terminara encendiendo la furia total de Hermione. Ron y Ginny olvidaron que se trataba de un asunto "serio" y empezaron a observar el monitor con un asombro y curiosidad tal que fue fácil adivinar que estaban bastante divertidos; a Harry le recordaron las caras que ponían en navidad cuando todos se sentaban a abrir los regalos en la pequeña sala de los Weasley y pensó que quizás lo que Hermione tenía que decirles no era tan malo como había imaginado al principio.

-Ya esta- anunció Hermione después de unos segundos más en los que sus dedos golpearon fuertemente el teclado-miren esto.

Harry, Ron y Ginny obedecieron al mismo tiempo y se inclinaron para observar la pequeña pantalla luminosa del aparato: estaba llena de letras pequeñas bastante juntas donde se distinguían sus nombres un par de veces pero no parecía una cosa digna de interés.

-¿Qué se supone estamos viendo?- se atrevió a preguntar Ron después de unos minutos- No veo nada moverse.

-Nada tiene que moverse Ron-contestó Hermione enojada y poniéndose casi roja de desesperación al notar que ni Harry o Ginny parecían más interesados que su novio- ¡lean lo que dicen ahí y verán de que estoy hablando!.

El estomago de Harry gruño anunciando que no quería leer nada y que prefería que se fueran de ahí para comer algo pero Harry decidió ignorarlo anteponiendo su integridad física. Ron pareció pensar lo mismo porque intercambió con él una mirada de "Ya quiero irme" y Harry pudo jurar que escucho como su estomago también reclamaba la falta de alimento. Cuando los dos se acercaron, sin embargo, Harry sintió que sus ganas de comer se esfumaban inmediatamente:

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tuvo que sostener la computadora con ambas manos para evitar que Ginny la tirara al ponerse de pie bruscamente. Harry sintió que la mandíbula se le trababa en un gesto de sorpresa y Ron abrió mucho los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba una palabrota y se ponía exageradamente rojo.

-¡Merlín!-exclamo Ginny y Harry noto que se había levantado para cubrirse los ojos- ¡Pero qué cosa tan horripilante!

-La enana tiene razón – coincidió Ron también poniéndose de pie- ¡Alguien aplíqueme un obliviate! ¡A los dos o vamos a quedar traumados de por vida y no sé cómo se lo van a explicar a nuestra madre!

-Cálmense los dos- sugirió Hermione dándole la computadora a Harry mientras intentaba calmar a Ron y a Ginny.

Harry la tomo por inercia, leyendo de nuevo el extraño título que había saltado a la vista en cuanto habían visto la pantalla. Las letras donde apenas se veían sus nombres habían cambiado, después de que Hermione presionara una tecla y en su lugar había aparecido amplificada una de las frases a las que al menos él no le había puesto atención hasta entonces. En cuanto él y Ron se habían inclinado la pantalla había sido invadida por un título que decía: "El Amor prohibido de Ron y Ginny Weasley" encima de un montón de imágenes que no se movían pero en donde destacaba un chico de cabello rojo que estaba a punto de besar a una chica con un tono rojizo también en el cabello. Harry, aunque hubiera querido ser un troll para no entenderlo, suponía que ambos representaban a Ron y a Ginny respectivamente.

-¡Me he equivocado de video!- exclamo Hermione claramente asustada- ¡iba a poner uno menos impresionante!

-Impresionante no es la palabra para esa cosa- dijo Ginny- asqueroso sería más apropiado. ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar eso?

Harry se levanto dejando la computadora en el sillón y se acerco para ayudar a Hermione a calmar a los dos hermanos. Hermione lo miro profundamente agradecida, mientras seguía disculpándose con voz chillona:

- ¡Me he equivocado al darle click al video que quería mostrarles!, olviden eso y déjenme que…

-Tendrás que llamar a un sanador o borrarme la memoria- dijo Ron con la mirada perdida y las orejas muy rojas- ha sido la idea más repulsiva que un ser humano ha tenido en su vida. Mira que quitarme la imagen de la enana casi comiéndose a Dean me costó años de terapia…

-¡Vaya!- se quejo Harry sin pensarlo- ¡Muchas gracias por recordarme eso!

-¡No seas estúpido Ron!-estalló Ginny omitiendo la queja de Harry- ¡Tú jamás has ido a terapia!

-No puedes comprobarlo

-¡Vivimos toda nuestra vida juntos!

-No después de Hogwarts

-Ron- dijo Harry sin saber si la situación realmente debería alarmarlo o darle risa pero queriendo decir algo para deshacerse de la imagen de Ginny casi succionando a Dean Thomas o viceversa- puedo apostar a que no sabías que era la terapia hasta que nos lo explicaron la semana pasada en…

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron- ¡Este no es el momento para ponerte de su lado!

-Si quieres olvidarte de esa imagen abominable -lo reto Ginny- bien puedo usar a Harry ahora mismo para que tengas otra imagen que borrarte con "terapia"...

Ron apenas se disponía a contestar y Harry sentía que Ginny se le estaba acercando cuando Hermione miro a los tres con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ya basta los tres!- estalló después de unos segundos- ¿Quieren olvidarse de todo eso?

-¿Hasta de mi idea de traumatizar a Ron con algo divertido para nosotros?- sugirió Ginny juguetonamente mirando a Harry con gracia. Harry deseo decirle a su amiga que dijera que de eso no pero supo de antemano que era una batalla perdida.

-Hermione tiene razón-dijo Ron con una mueca tal que Harry supo que solo quería evitarse el espectáculo que su hermana amenazaba con darle- olvidémonos de todo y vayamos a comer porque…

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué?

-No vamos a ir a comer hasta que hayan visto lo que quiero mostrarles.

Ron y Ginny pusieron una cara de desagrado que no paso inadvertida para nadie. A Harry le hubiera dado risa la expresión bastante parecida de ambos si la expresión de Hermione no hubiera sido suficientemente atemorizante como para aniquilar toda la gracia del momento.

-La verdad Hermione-intervino Harry sintiendo su estomago rugir- no me apetece ver más imágenes incestuosas de Ron y Ginny.

Hermione se quedo callada un segundo y los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí.

-¡Qué asco!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo que dejaron de mirarse y empezaron a sacudirse la ropa como si tuvieran polvo en ella. Harry no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse.

-Quiero que vean de lo que hablo- insistió Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de los tres y volviendo a sentarse, Harry vio decepcionado como tomaba nuevamente la máquina para ponerla sobre sus rodillas, realizaba un par de movimientos con la mano y les hacía señas para que se acercasen. Harry obedeció, dándose por vencido y se sentó a su lado pero Ron y Ginny que aún seguían enfurruñados, se acercaron solo un poco para ver la pantalla pero quedarse detrás del sillón, como si le tuvieran miedo a la computadora.

Harry supo que estaban en una cosa diferente cuando los colores de la pantalla cambiaron un poco. En la parte de arriba, donde había aparecido el título que casi había hecho que los ojos de su mejor amigo y su novia sangraran, apareció una palabra más recatada diciendo "Noticias" y él, confiado, leyó el par de enunciados que salieron a continuación:

_Harry Potter niega ser gay a pesar de los rumores que circulan al respecto y de la controvertida portada que hizo para conocida revista._

_Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter se pone rudo; se pelea por una chica y queda inmiscuido en un asesinato._

_Hermione Granger ya no es la sabelotodo insufrible con complejo de patito feo; reveladoras fotos de la bruja más sexy salen a la luz._

_Ginny Weasley prefiere a los malos; deja a Potter por Grindewald_

Harry parpadeo un par de segundos confuso sin saber que decir. ¿Gay? Ningún miembro de la Comunidad Mágica jamás había dicho eso de él en ninguna ocasión y aunque el ser gay no era malo para él no podía evitar sentirse ofendido. ¿Ahora también iban a meterse con eso? ¿Iban a cuestionar su vida sexual? Era simplemente demasiado.

-Creo que finalmente descubrieron su relación chicos-bromeo Ginny alegremente, al parecer se había acercado más a la pantalla confiada al leer que se trataba de noticias- es oficialmente el final, Hermione y yo no podremos ayudarles más a encubrir su amor.

Hermione se soltó a reír olvidándose momentáneamente de su enojo al mismo tiempo que Ginny se le unía ruidosamente. Harry las miro con los ojos como platos mientras su mejor amigo adquiría un tono bastante rojo en las orejas y hacia lo mismo.

-Por las barbas de Merlín- dijo Ron escandalizado- ¿es que se han vuelto locas?

-¡Oh vamos Ron!- exclamo Ginny tratando de controlarse- es solo una broma, es que es completamente…

-¡Absurdo! ¡Eso es lo que es!- estallo Harry- esto es lo único que faltaba que hicieran ¿Qué dirán después? ¿Qué estoy de novio con Draco Malfoy o lo estuve con Severus Snape?

-¡Eso es asqueroso Harry!- le debatió Ginny enseguida haciendo una mueca mientras Hermione le rehuía sospechosamente la mirada y Harry se sentía intrigado por ello- pero ¡Hey! Al menos no dicen que me dejaste por un criminal muerto hace años como dicen que yo te deje a ti…

-¡Disculpen!-gritó Ron interrumpiéndolos a todos- Creo que el que realmente está en problemas soy yo ¿han leído que se me vincula con un asesinato? Es oficial, estoy muerto. En cuanto Mamá vea eso no será necesario un juicio, ella se encargará de hacer justicia…

-¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo Ron Weasley?-estalló Hermione enojada- ¿Justicia de qué? ¡Eres completamente inocente!

-Quizás no- dijo Ron finalmente sentándose enfadado y mirando la computadora con rencor- si es verdad que hay fotos reveladoras tuyas alguien va a acabar muerto. No sé quien lo hizo pero te prometo que lo mato.

-¡Ron!-exclamo Hermione poniéndose colorada hasta la punta del cabello- por supuesto que no hay fotos mías "reveladoras" en ninguna parte.

-Pero esa cosa esta diciendo que sí-dijo Ron molesto- ¿o es que acaso dice el futuro?

-Quizás sí y quien va a tomárselas eres tú-dijo Harry sin pensar y enseguida tres pares de ojos lo miraron muy abiertos- ¿Qué? ¿No creerán que después de conocerlos durante tantos años los creo completamente inocentes o sí?

-Eres un pervertido amigo

-¡Yo…! ¡No lo soy!

-¿Cómo te imaginas que yo voy a tomarle fotos reveladoras a Hermione entonces?

-Yo no…

-¿Prefieres que me las tome a mí?

-¡Oh que asco!

-¡Basta los tres!-volvió a intervenir Hermione rodando los ojos y dándoles a todos la peligrosa señal de que no estaban contribuyendo en lo absoluto a mejorar su humor- ¿Me van a dejar explicarles que no hablan precisamente de nosotros?

Harry dejo de hablar enseguida, apenas un segundo antes que Ron y Ginny quienes de nuevo estaban empezando un debate tipo Weasley. Hermione le hizo un gesto a su cuñada, que era la que faltaba de sentarse, invitándola a que lo hiciera.

-¿Y si no hablan de nosotros porque demonios ponen nuestros nombres?-preguntó Ron una vez que acepto que debía escuchar a su novia y se hubo sentado un poco más derecho.

-Son actores-explico Hermione más calmadamente-actores que se han vuelto tan famosos interpretándonos que la prensa acostumbra llamarles por sus personajes; es decir, por nuestros nombres.

Ron y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y Harry tuvo entonces la certeza de que ambos hermanos muy pocas veces habían oído hablar de actores. En el Mundo Mágico, recordó, no había escuchado muchas veces esa profesión y de hecho, no podía recordar que se hicieran muchas obras de teatro o cosas por el estilo y dado que los magos no hacían uso de la televisión o el cine, quedaba más que claro que no era un tema conocido para personas que como su mejor amigo o su novia, habían estado desde siempre alejados del mundo muggle.

-Son personas que fingen ser nosotros en las películas- explicó Harry- les pagan para eso.

-Así es- concordó Hermione- es solo su trabajo y no tienen nada que ver con nuestra vida real más que con el hecho de que están volviéndose ricos haciéndose pasar por nosotros.

-¡Vaya! Deberían al menos darnos las gracias-opino Ginny- al menos ellos…

-¡Y cuidar lo que hacen!- intervino Ron interrumpiendo a su hermana- ¿Cómo es eso de que el que se hace pasar por mi asesinó a alguien? ¡Al menos debió de haber tenido la decencia de usar su propio nombre cuando lo hizo!

-Ese chico no asesino a nadie Ron…

-¡Pero ahí lo dice!

-¿Es decir que mi yo falsa realmente fue a besuquearse con un muerto? ¡Pero qué asco!- preguntó Ginny volviendo a confundirse

-¡No! nadie se beso con un muerto- exclamó Harry empezando a confundirse mientras a la cara de preocupación de Ron se le sumaba la de terror de Ginny- ¿o si Hermione?

- ¿O es que es una anciana la que se hace pasar por mí?- siguió Ginny haciendo un gesto de confusión- Es la única explicación posible…

-Ginny y Ron tienen disculpa Harry pero tú…

-¡No me culpes por no tomar estudios muggles como tú!

-¡Pero si tu eres mitad muggle Harry!

-¡¿Entonces maté o no maté a alguien?

-¿Pero cómo se hace pasar por mí una anciana que a esta altura debe tener casi la edad que tendría Dumbledore? Pensé que los muggles no vivían tanto

-¿Entonces el chico que se hace pasar por mi es gay o no?

-¡Son imposibles los tres!- estalló Hermione nuevamente- cállense y déjenme hablar.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron callados nuevamente tan obedientemente que el silencio que se hizo permitió que se escuchara el rugir de sus estómagos. Harry sintió su cara enrojecer un poco al darse cuenta de que el suyo era el que había sonado más fuerte. Hermione pareció aplacarse un poco con eso y suspiro resignada.

-La chica que se hace pasar por ti es menor que nosotras- empezó explicándole a Ginny- y no anda besando muertos ni es una anciana; sucede que se enamoró del chico que interpreta a Grindewald de joven.

-Vaya- dijo Ginny ya sonriente, recargándose en el respaldo como si se sintiera aliviada- eso tiene sentido

-Y el chico que te interpreta a ti no mato a nadie ni usando su nombre ni el tuyo-le explicó ahora a Ron- solo que su nueva película se trata de un asesinato.

-¿Pelicu qué?- preguntó de nuevo Ron pero su novia le tomo la mano e ignoro su pregunta. A Harry le dio gracia la extraña manera de ser pareja que tenían sus dos mejores amigos.

-Y en cuanto a ti Harry, el chico que te interpreta no es gay-Harry sonrió- o al menos no lo ha aceptado aunque todo el mundo dice lo mismo-Harry sintió que la sonrisa se le deshacía un poco imaginándose cuantos titulares más sobre su sexualidad saldrían si el chico era gay- pero aunque lo fuera, no es precisamente tu asunto.

-¡Claro que lo es!- estallo Harry sin poder controlarse- ¡Imagínate lo que Rita Skeeter inventaría sobre mi aprovechando la confusión! El acoso que me depararía tratando de aclararlo y… ¿sabes que mis tíos pueden morirse si llegan a leer esos periódicos?

-No es para tanto-dijo Ron despreocupadamente pero Harry noto que tenía una sonrisa burlona- además no es como si realmente te importara ¿o sí? Tú mismo me dijiste que…

-¡Claro que me importa!- explico Harry ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, la confusa de Ginny y la divertida de Ron- La prensa mágica tardo años en dejarme en paz y no soportaría que…

-Espera- lo interrumpió Hermione ya también sonriendo- ¿estás diciendo que lo que te preocupa no es que te crean gay sino el acoso de los reporteros?

-Hermione-dijo Harry muy serio sintiendo que la imagen de personas acampando fuera de su casa estaba a punto de ahogarlo- ¿estás tú diciendo que no recuerdas el acoso de los reporteros que acamparon durante días fuera de la madriguera hasta que te engatusaron para que les concediéramos una entrevista?

-¡Merlín!- dijo Hermione soltando a Ron y cubriéndose con ambas manos la boca.

-¿O qué hay de su primer aniversario?- intervino Ginny también poniéndose un poco tensa- ¿o del nuestro?

-Fue un caos- dijo Harry cabizbajo- debimos de haber dejado que la Sra. Weasley los hechizara para que jamás pensaran en volver a hacerlo.

-Están todos exagerando y desviándose del tema- dijo Ron bastante relajado y mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

Harry no se sorprendió por ello; después de todo, su mejor amigo siempre había sido el que más disfrutará de la atención de todo el mundo siempre y cuando no se metieran con la muerte de Fred, su familia y le dieran espacio con Hermione. De hecho, Harry recordaba bastante bien que Ron había pedido dos copias de un par de fotos comprometedoras.

-Ron tiene razón-dijo Hermione- nos hemos desviado de…

-Quiero ver como son-pidió Ron antes de que su novía dijera algo más serio.

Hermione abrió la boca como pez en el agua y hubo nuevamente un pequeño silencio mientras Ron le sostenía la mirada y Harry y Ginny intercambiaban una entre sí.

-Supongo que tiene sentido- dijo finalmente Hermione suspirando.

-¿Vernos a nosotros? Bueno a nuestros actores-preguntó Ginny emocionada- ¡Vaya! ¡Apoyo la idea!

-No crean que son precisamente iguales-aclaro Hermione estrujándose las manos.

-Sería raro que lo fueran-opino Harry imaginándose a una copia de sí mismo haciendo quien sabe que cosas en el Mundo Muggle- pero también quiero verlo. Buena idea Ron.

-¿Actores?-preguntó Ron haciendo una mueca-¿Quién habla de eso? Yo quiero ver como son las fotos que dice ahí.

Harry observo incrédulo como su mejor amigo señalaba la pantalla, justo en el enunciado que decía sobre las "_reveladoras fotos"_ que hacían referencia a la Hermione no real.

-¡Ron Weasley!-estalló Hermione poniéndose otra vez roja- ¿Cómo te atreves!

-Y dices que yo soy un pervertido amigo- opino Harry tratando fuertemente de aguantarse la risa.

-¡Son fotos de mi novia!

-¡No son fotos mías Ron!

-Ustedes cúbranse los ojos mientras Hermione me muestra esas fotos

-¡No vamos a ver ninguna de esas fotos Ron!

Ron adquirió un tono más rojo en las orejas ante la negativa de Hermione pero mantuvo firme la mirada. Harry supo enseguida que se avecinaban problemas.

-Estoy seguro que fue Vicky, voy a matarlo-dijo su mejor amigo con una voz tan extraña que todos supieron que estaba más molesto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Hermione abrió la boca queriendo contestar pero como si creyera que una suposición tan tonta no merecía respuesta, lo que le causo bastante gracia a Harry.

-Dudo que Viktor Krum le tomara fotos a Hermione cuando tenía 14 años-opino Ginny sonriendo de tal manera que Harry supo que también trataba de contener la risa- Lo que es ser idiota.

Harry observo a Ron ponerse más rojo no solo en las orejas sino en toda la cara mientras que Hermione puso una cara de preocupación infinita y a Ginny se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y pareció bastante apenada.

-¡14 años!-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¡Es cierto! ¡Hermione tenía 14 años y ese jugador mediocre se atrevió a… ¡No necesito verlas! ¡Lo mato por acosador!

-¡Rooon!

-¿Es que mi hermano no entendió nada de lo que Hermione acaba de explicarnos?- preguntó Ginny mitad riendo y mitad asustada cuando vio a su hermano dirigirse a la chimenea y a Hermione seguirlo después de casi tirar la computadora que tenía en las piernas.

-Sabes que Ron no entiende nada que involucre a Hermione con otro hombre- dijo Harry sintiéndose igual que ella y poniéndose de pie enseguida sin quitar la mirada de su mejor amigo- ahora vamos a ayudarle a detenerlo, que yo sí quiero conocer a quien finge ser yo en el Mundo Muggle.


End file.
